The Shield meets The Daughters of Darkness
by AhoyFinn
Summary: When one of the most destructive factions in the WWE meets the reason people are afraid of the dark, sparks and fists fly.
1. Daughters of Darkness

"_I am the innocent_

_I am what could have been_

_The dreams you talk about,_

_Now left on broken skin_

_Here lies hysteria,_

_A land where chaos reigns_

_Global Disturbia,_

_Bows down to twisted ways."_

Wretched and Divine blasted through the Arena as Lily made her way to the ring. She sauntered to the ring and used the ropes to pull herself up from the floor and up over the ropes into the ring. Her knee-high studded converse hit the mat with a muted thud, and the threw her dark ombre hair over her shoulder.

She gave the audience a smirk and turned her attention to Michael Cole, who was blabbering up a storm as always. Shooting him a glare she jumped onto the ropes on the announce table side of the ring and leaned over them. Her piercing yes focused on him, making him fumble over his words and eventually cease his mindless chatter.

The cameramen focused in on Lily's blue eyes, which were outlined by jet black eyeliner in the cat eye fashion. This only made them stand out more, and of course shut people up when necessary. Cole noted in his head how her hair transitioned from black to red, and how it made Lily's face look more fierce, especially when she was annoyed.

Lily threw her head up in victory and laughed before jumping off the ropes and trotting across the ring. The crowd loved when she got to Michael Cole, frankly, they couldn't see how anyone would want to work with that man in the first place.

Nonetheless, Lily's fan cheered and waved signs all over the arena. A small amount a sweat from the heat, due to the 20,000 people in one place, began to make her tanned skin shine under the bright overhead lights.

A few of her male fans that were all sitting together began to whistle at her, which only mildly annoyed her because she knew wrestling outfits for the Divas were skimpy. However, none of them were close to her type so ignoring them was easy, even when they loudly yelled about her tie-up black shorts and how the top matched _so_ nicely.

She simply flipped her hair and motioned for one of the cameramen to hand her a mic. Before speaking she gave the arena a once over and smiled.

In her Australian accent she spoke of the Money in the Bank pay-per view that was fast approaching.

"Tonight, I challenge Paige to a match at Money in the Bank for the Divas Championship!" She smirked. Almost knowing that at any moment she would be interrupted by Paige's theme music, so she waited.

Noticing that she had been wrong she tried to taunt her future opponent, "Aw come on sweetie, come out here! I don't bi-"

"_From the depths of Hell_

_So far I fell_

_A deal made with the devil_

_After all the dust had settled_

_There's an hourglass of time_

_Counting down all of our lives_

_And with every grain of sand_

_Time is slipping through my hands"_

Lily looked up at the ramp in shock, not only was it not Paige's music, but it was Ivy's! _'What?' _Lily thought.

Ivy's stride was long and springy, her black mane flowed every which way and the red in her fringe peeked through every so often. Without even acknowledging the crowd she made her way to the ring, pulling her self in, microphone already in hand as if she was ready to engage in a mindless banter.

As Ivy paced the ring, she could see her fans admiring her new ring gear. A studded black leather corset top that was cut so the front was in a widows peak shape, exposing her hips. The straps crisscrossed over her chest and wrapped around to the base of her neck, ending in the middle of her back.

But that wasn't all that was new, her new tights were probably the most intricate in the WWE. At the top they looked like shorts, but actually getting a good look at them, one would realize that all the way down the back of her legs was opaque black, while the front was covered in fishnet, except for around her knees and ankles, which couldn't be seen because of her boots.

Around her waist appeared to be a silver belt, and studs like the ones on her top lined her tights. The buckles on her half-calf black leather boots began to jingle, which became more audible as the crowd silenced, awaiting a possible confrontation. She finally stood in one place, watching Lily as Lily watched back. Both dying to know what the other had in mind, and seemingly at the same time they both began to smirk and approach each other slowly.

Ivy lifted her arm into an arm wrestling fashion, and Lily grabbed her open hand. They both smiled and tightened their grip on each others hand.

They stood in the ring in that pose until they were signaled of a commercial break, and made their way back to the locker room. They were able to take showers rather quickly, and get dressed. They both grabbed their bags and exited the locker room when one of HHH's goons, approached the two chatting Divas.

"Ivy! Lily!" the man's voice boomed.

"Yes?" they responded.

"HHH wants you both to see Jane Geddes, as soon as possible," he spoke, "which means now."

Lily rolled her eyes and Ivy seemed to be quite amused.

Nonetheless they made their way to Talent Relations and came up on Jane's office. Lily was about to knock when Ivy just walked right in, which worked just as well.

"Hello, ladies, please have a seat!" Jane said enthusiastically.

Ivy and Lily glanced at each other and exchanged a subtle shrug before sitting down in the too-firm chairs in her office.

They both crossed their legs at the same time and focused their attention on Jane.

"Alright ladies, HHH wanted me to meet with you two to discuss your new schtick, so to speak." She said in her most professional voice.

"I propose that you both take on the name 'Daughters of Darkness', what do you think?" She said more so than asking.

Although the two Diva were mildly irritated by Jane, they both really liked that concept and the idea of taking their careers in that direction.

"We're in," Ivy and Lily said together.

"Good! Before the Shield gets their time, you both will present yourselves as the Daughters of Darkness to the WWE Universe, and we'll go from there! Okay?" Jane chirped.

"You're both excused now," she said as she went to dial numbers on her phone, the new Divas Tag Team assuming that she was calling HHH to inform him that everything went smoothly.

Now the two waited anxiously their debut as a tag team.


	2. Sisters Insane

The Daughters of Darkness stood backstage, watching 3MB make total jackasses of themselves in the ring. Slater, one of the most annoying superstars in WWE began to call out The Shield, in that god-awful voice of his. As he tried to sound like the bad-ass leader of his idiotic teammates, Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre, the WWE Universe waited anxiously for The Hounds of Justice to kick their asses.

_Sierra_

_Hotel_

_India_

_Echo_

_Lima_

_Delta_

_**SHIELD!**_

The WWE Universe erupted in cheers as the two remaining members of The Shield made their entrance from their usual spot, near the nose-bleed seats of the arena. Dean and Roman entered ringside, ready to put 3MB in their place. The announcers chattering about the recent betrayal of Seth Rollins against his brothers.

Although 3MB seemed pretty confident seeing as there were only 2 members, they quickly realized that they had everything to fear. The two teams wasted no time beating down on the each other. Jinder and Drew double teamed on Roman, but of course he wouldn't be down for long. Dean and Slater were throwing punches left and right at each other non-stop.

Micheal Cole's over-enthusiastic commentary made Lily roll her eyes. Ivy just smirked, and kept her eyes focused on the match.

Roman kept his attention on Mahal and give him probably one of the worst beat downs of his life. While Dean was focused on Drew, making sure he would remember not to mess with The Shield, especially when both Dean and Roman were in moods like this.

Working together, they threw Drew over a barrier and his body hit the ground with a wet thud. Now their attention turned to Jinder Mahal, who was thrown head first into the barrier.

Dean looked over at Drew who was attempting to capitalize, but he wouldn't have the chance when Dean ran towards him and threw himself on Drew with a yell.

A cameramen panned over to Slater, who was making his way up the ramp in an attempt to escape the wrath of The Shield.

Dean's eyes lit up in a psychotic gaze and a smile spread across his face.

Out of nowhere Roman appeared and speared the unsuspecting leader of 3MB, knocking him down with ease.

Cole wasted no time hollering his commentary and further annoying everyone backstage, and the people watching RAW.

A content Roman made his way back down the ramp as the WWE Universe cheered his name over and over.

Ivy, not wanting to outwardly admit it, was very pleased with that well executed spear to Slater.

Lily watched intently as Dean spoke, letting out his crazed persona with every word.

He continued to trash talk Seth, explaining that he was a cancer to the group. His eye trained directly onto the camera, as he spoke of how he would rearrange Seth's face once he got a hold of him.

"Now, when I get the opportunity to rearrange your face, which I will," he began, "You're nose isn't gonna be here any more any more, it's gonna be here, by your ear, I say ear because you're only gonna have one left. I'm gonna rip, your dirt stinkin' hair out by the roots and stuff it in your mouth, there will be plenty of room, where your teeth used to be."

Lily found herself trying to contain a smirk and a giggle as she imagined the visual in her head.

Ivy nonchalantly peeked over and her sister, who was doing an awful job at containing herself, but Ivy shouldn't have been so quick to laugh, because as Dean handed off the mic to Roman she felt butterflies form in her stomach.

Roman's steely colored eyes were glazed over in rage and adrenaline. He too explained that Seth was surely going to pay for this.

According to Roman there were three things one should never do, "You don't tug on Superman's cape, you don't piss in the wind, and you don't ever stab your brothers in the back!" he spoke.

Also targeting Randy Orton and HHH, which he mocked by saying "The King of Kings, ohhhhhhhh!"

As RAW went to commercial, Ivy and Lily awaited anxiously for Seth to go out into the ring to break his silence.

The cameras panned to Cole, who standing in the ring like a bump on a log. Seth's music kicked in and Cole jumped slightly. He sauntered his way to the ring, ignoring the WWE Universe as they chanted "You sold out!"

Upon entering the ring, he shook Cole's hand and was handed a mic before sitting down.

"Seth, welcome" Cole spoke.

"Thank you." Seth replied, trying to sound confident over the jeers of the crowd.

"There's been a lot of talk over the past week abou—" Cole started

"Michael, lemme stop you before you get started here, because I don't-" Seth interrupted, but was shut down by the boo's of the crowd.

"I don't get it, I understand what all the controversy you're talking about is all about, are we just talking about what I did last week, is that the whole deal, because to me that wasn't a big deal." Seth explained.

"I was just doing what was best for business, what was best for _my _business. The Shield, Michael, the greatest faction in the history of the WWE, created by me!" Seth paused.

"You don't think I have the right to destroy my own creation? It takes an architect, a mastermind to put together a faction like The Shield. Do you think that Dean Ambrose is in any way responsible for that?" Seth questioned, leaving no room for Cole to answer before he continued.

"Dean Ambrose is a lunatic, given a week to his own devices, he's face down in a ditch."

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_We came to battle baby_

_We came to win the war_

_We won't surrender_

_Till we get what we're lookin for_

_We're blowing out our speakers_

_There goes the neighbourhood_

_A little scissor happy_

_Little misunderstood_

Daughters of Darkness blasted through the arena, and Seth looked up at the ramp to see who has the audacity to interrupt him, his anger beginning to show. The arena went pitch black and the WWE Universe began to scream in anticipation.

There were only a few moments of darkness before red lights beamed over the arena and landed in the ring were Lily and Ivy stood on either side of Seth and Cole.

When the normal lights returned Cole nearly fell out of his chair when he was face to face with the Daughters of Darkness. Seth stood up quickly but regained his composure once he ralized who it was he was dealing with.

His eyes scanned Lily and Ivy, trying to determine their next move, they stood unmoving, and quite intimidating in the ring.

"I-I uh..You both realize you're interrupting Mr. Rollins' right now, and I think he would a-appreciate it if you both left the ring." Cole stuttered.

"Yes, why don't you two ladies, escort yourselves from the ring? I wouldn't want you to break a nail, or mess up your hair." Seth said in a cocky tone.

"Besides, this is grown up talk." He said triumphantly.

Lily's brow furrowed and her fingers began to twitch slightly, showing her growing irritation.

Ivy caught a quick glance at Lily, before her eyes focused on Cole, who was frozen in fear. At that moment her signature smirk spread across her lips and she made eye contact with Lily, who began to grin.

"Enough of this!" Seth hollered, grabbing Ivy's arm. "You two little girls need to go back to Total Diva's and get out of a man's business!"

Lily instantly grabbed Ivy's hand and yanked her away from Seth, pushing her over to Cole, and in that same moment they both backhanded to two assholes that stood before them.

Ivy's slap was enough to send Cole falling back into his chair and eventually backwards, snapping the cheap wooden frame under his weight as his back slammed against the mat.

Lily's hand connected square on Seth's jaw and made him stumble, but he was able to catch himself on the ropes, unlike Cole.

Seth went to lunge at Lily who had braced herself, but as he did The Shield's music came on.

_Sierra_

_Hotel_

_India_

_Echo_

_Lima_

_Delta_

_**SHIELD!**_

Dean and Roman ran their way down to the ring, jumping over barricades and under ropes to beat down on Seth. Dean, as he slid into the ring, grabbed Seth's legs and pulled him down on the ground. Roman had a giant fistful of Seth's hair in his hand and began to punch him with everything he had.

Seth could hardly block any of the punches due to Roman's legs holding them to his sides. There was no way that Seth was going to wiggle himself out of this.

The Daughters of Darkness watched the two remaining brothers of The Shield give Seth the beating he deserved, probably enjoying it more than they should have been.


End file.
